We've Had Our Moments
by driver picks the music
Summary: Sequel to Tales From A Bartender. A series of one shots about Elena and Damons life together. R&R Please! Total Delena!
1. A Perfect Present Pt1

"Christmas is two days away." Elena said to Bonnie as she took a seat beside the witch. Bonnie smiled a little at the frantic look of her friend "Yeah, and...?" she asked, wondering what the fuss was about.

Elena sighed "I don't know what to get him." Bonnie raised her brows "Who? Oh, Damon." she said, with a slight look of annoyance. Elena rolled her eyes at her "Yes, Damon, I have no idea what to get him, he's been around for awhile it's hard to think of something he doesn't have, that he'll actually like if I get him."

It was Bonnies turn to roll her eyes "One, you let him touch you that should be enough for him, and two as much as I hate to admit it, he's completely pathetic over you." Elena smiled a little at that "He is isn't he?" she said. They had been together for three months now, and they were still going Strong.

Elena shook herself out of her thoughts "For your information, he hasn't said a word about wanting anything for Christmas, being allowed to touch me, as you so elegantly put it, probably is enough for him. I would just like to get him something nice, since it's our first Christmas together."

Bonnie nodded "Alright, well I'm going into the city today, I still haven't gotten anything for Jeremy yet." Bonnie laughed at the face Elena made "What? You can talk about Damon to me, but I can't talk about Jeremy to you?" Elena shrugged "It's just a little weird. I mean I completely happy for you both, but it's a little strange." Bonnie chuckled "Anyway...Do you want to go with me, see if you can find anything?" Elena nodded "Yeah, I just need to call Damon and let him know I won't be able to meet him later."

She stood up and walked to stand beside the door as Damons phone rang "Hello beautiful." Damon answered on the second ring. Elena smiled "Hey, what are you doing?" On the other end of the phone, Damon was pulling up to the Lockwood house "I'm on my way into a counsel meeting." Elena frowned "Is something up?" Damon stopped the car in front of the house "No, everyone just wants to kind of touch base with one another, no big deal." Elena let out a relived breath "Ok, that's good. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I won't be able to meet you later."

From the other end of the phone, all she heard was "Oh." She smiled at the slight disappointment that she knew he tried to hide "I'm going Christmas shopping with Bonnie." Damon shut the car off "Christmas shopping huh? Well be sure to get me something good." Elena smiled "Did you get me something good?" she asked, thinking he would make a joke about it. She was wrong "I think it is." Elena wasn't sure what to say to this, she hadn't expected him to get her anything "Well" she said finally "I've got to go, but I'll call you when we get back alright?" Damon agreed and they hung up.

Elena walked back over to the table where Bonnie sat "Alright, when do you want to go?" Bonnie stood and grabbed her bag "Right now?" she asked, and Elena nodded "Sounds good, I really have to find something good, he just informed me that he got me something that he thinks is gonna be good."

Bonnie raised her brows and Elena shrugged "I know, I didn't expect it either." she said as they walked out to Bonnies car.

...

They were in the car on the way home. Elena sighed, she hadn't found what she was looking for. It might have been easier to find it, if she knew what it was. Bonnie had found a beautiful pen and pencil sketching set for Jeremy, but she herself had found nothing she deemed good enough for Damon.

She had just reached forward to change the radio station, when a sign caught her eye "Stop the car!" she said to Bonnie "We need to go there." she said, pointing to the building on their left. Bonnie pulled into the parking lot and they both got out. An hour later they were back in the car. Elena was satisfied, it would be delivered tomorrow evening, just in time for Christmas.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'm working on Pt. 2 now, and I'll try to have it up in a day or two. :o)**


	2. A Perfect Present Pt2

**Sorry for the wait, but here's a nice long chapter to make up for it :o) Hope you like it! And Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Stefan opened the door and stepped back for Elena to enter "Hey" she said, feeling a little awkward. Stefan had told them he was fine with them, but it was still a little weird for her "Is Damon around?" she asked. Stefan shook his head "No, he was running low of blood, he went to hit up the blood bank."

Elena nodded "Ok, good, I wanted to talk to you about something." Stefan rasied his brows and folded his arms "Sure, anything. What's going on?" Elena shifted from one foot to the other "I got him a present today, and I wanted to know what you thought of it." Stefan nodded "What is it?" he asked "A motorcycle." she said.

Stefan raised his brows again and nodded "He'll like that, he use to have one actually." Elena looked relived "He did, what happened to it?" Stefan chuckled "He crashed it right before he got his mustang." He frowned slightly "Not to pry, but how can you just buy a motorcycle?" Elena shrugged "Jeremy and I get money every month from our parents estate, I've been saving most of mine, so it was no problem." Stefan heard Damon's car then and they fell silent, not wanting Damon to over hear what they had been talking about.

Damon walked through the door. He glanced between the two "Hey." he said, walking over to stand beside Elena. Yes Stefan said he was fine with the two of them, but still, Damon was always a little worried about the two of them being alone together.

Elena smiled at him, making him forget his worries "Hi, I was just waiting for you." Damon smiled. Stefan cleared his throat "I'm just going to leave you two alone." he said with a smile to Elena.

After he walked out, Elena turned and walked to the living room. Damon followed and sat down beside her on the couch. Elena leaned into him and sighed "I'm sick of shopping, so glad that's done." Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a little squeeze "So you got me a present?" Elena chuckled "Yes, but you can't have it until Christmas." Damon stuck out his lower lip and Elena chuckled again "Sorry, those are the rules."

Damon sighed "Fine, then you can't have yours either." Elena shrugged "I'm fine with that." she said, smiling a little when Damon looked disappointed "You only have a couple days, don't worry."

They were quiet for a few moments, before Elena spoke again "I can't stay long." Damon raised his brows "Why not?" Elena sat up some "Jenna wants me home tonight, if I'm going to stay here tomorrow night." Damon raised his brows a little farther "Really? She's alright with you staying here? I thought she hated me."

Elena shook her head "She doesn't hate you, she's sort of eehhh about us" she said, wiggling her hand back and forth "but she doesn't hate you. In fact, she wanted me to invite you and Stefan over tomorrow for lunch with us."

Damon looked a little skeptical "Why?" he asked. Elena shrugged "She said she knows you guys don't have any family here, and you might not want to spend Christmas Eve alone. Alaric with be there. And Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie are all coming over, and Matt said he might stop by." Damon nodded "Yeah, I would love to spend the day with you guys." he shrugged "You'll have to ask Stefan yourself." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him "Thanks." she said as she leaned into his side once more. "Oh I almost forgot" she said "When I talked to Matt, he wanted me to tell you, that after three months, he says he is a good bartender. He said you would know what he meant." Damon chuckled "He's not bad."

They stayed like that for awhile longer before Elena had to leave. With a few more kisses and the promise of tomorrow, Elena left, her phone already to her ear as she called Stefan, asking him to come over as well.

...

The next afternoon Jenna was sitting at the counter watching as Alaric cooked. Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline were in the living room, Tyler would be over a little later, when te doorbell rang. Elena excused herself to answer it.

Swinging the door open, she smiled at the two men standing on the porch "Hey." she said, smiling a little wider when she saw the pie box in Damons hand. She took the box and pulled them into the house "Bonnie and Caroline are in the living room with Jeremy, and Alaric's in the kitchen, Tyler will be here later."

Stefan went into the living room, leaving them alone at the door "Hi." she said with another smile. Damon smirked and leaned down to kiss her "Hi." he said, right before their lips met.

The day went well, Damon charmed Jenna, and she loosened up to him a little more. Tyler got there and while it was a little tense, the werewolf and the vampires, it was nice to hang out for the day, drama free. Matt showed up for a little while, but didn't stay long after Tyler got there. He understood Caroline had moved on, and he was happy for her, but he still wasn't very comfortable with the fact that she moved on with his best friend. Even Bonnie had a good time, now that she and Damon had come to an understanding. They both just wanted to keep the people they love safe, and that included Elena for the both of them, so they decided to put their differences behind them, and try to get alone as best they could. Which wasn't well, but still better than before.

It was starting to get dark when everyone started going their own way. Stefan had said he was going to go see an old friend of his and Lexies for Christmas, Caroline and Tyler had left, and Bonnie and Jeremy were getting ready to go out for the night. Elena had a bag packed and sitting at the foot of the stairs, ready to go home with Damon when the time came.

After Bonnie and Jeremy left, Elena found Jenna in the kitchen "Hey, Stefan just left." Jenna smiled as she put the left over food away "I'm glad you two can still be friends, even if you did dump him for his brother." Elena rolled her eyes "Jenna." Jenna shrugged and smiled again "Just kidding, believe me, I can see what you see in Damon, he's painfully hot, isn't he?"

Elena smiled, holding in a laugh, knowing that Damon, sitting in the living room with Alaric, could hear every word, no matter how low Jenna was talking "Yeah, he is, but there's a lot more to him then that." Elena shrugged "He loves me, and I love him, and that's what really matters right?" Jenna nodded and reached over to hug Elena "I'm glad you're happy, now go, have a nice night, I'll see you tomorrow." Elena hugged her back and smiled "I love you Aunt Jenna." Jenna smiled again "I love you to, now off with you."

They walked into the living room "Are you ready?" Elena asked Damon. He nodded and stood, looking at Jenna "Thank you for inviting me Jenna, I had a wonderful time." He said, doing the eye thing that Elena loved. To her amazement, Jenna giggled "You're welcome Damon." Alaric rolled his eyes, and Elena chuckled "I'll see you tomorrow." she said, as she pulled Damon towards the door.

...

Elena awoke the next morning to breakfast in bed. Damon was sitting beside her, holding a tray with a plate of pancakes, a glass of orange juice and a little wrapped box. Elena smiled "Good morning." she said, looking at the tray.

Damon set the tray down in-between them "Eat, and then we do gifts." he said with a smile. Elena chuckled, but picked up the fork.

She ate half the pancake, and drank the juice "Alright, I'm done, you first." she jumped out of bed and pulled on her jeans "It's out in the garage" she said, as she pulled her jacket on. Damon grabbed the box off the tray and followed her outside.

Elena paused at the door "I couldn't wrap it, so close your eyes." Damon rolled them, then closed them. He heard the knob turn and the door swing open "Open them." she said. He opened his eyes and smiled "Wow" he said, walking up to the bike and running his hand over it "You are going to look hot on the back of this baby." Elena smiled "Do you like it?" Damon nodded and smiled at her "Yeah, it's great, I've been thinking of getting one for awhile, I just never have." he leaned over and kissed her "Thank you."

Elena smiled and kissed him back "You're welcome. I hope you know, this present was hard to find, it's no small task getting something for someone who really has everything."

Damon smiled before pulling the box out of his jacket pocket "Ok, your turn." he said, holding the box out to her. Elena took it, wondering what could be inside. Knowing Damon, it could be anything. So she was surprised when she opened it and found a ring with a little blue stone, just like the one he wore "Damon, this is..." she looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"I know we haven't talked about it yet." Damon said "And I know that it's to soon to talk about anyway, but if you ever decide that this is something you want, I want you to be prepared." he shrugged "And if not, than you have a nice ring to wear."

Elena chuckled. Damon raised a brow "What?" he asked. Elena shook her head "It's just, I've spent the last month, trying to think of the perfect gift, and here it is." she said, holding up the ring. Damon watched as she took it from the box and slid it onto her middle finger of her right hand "Thank you." she said, giving him another kiss.

He didn't know if she would ever want to turn, and right now he didn't care. All that mattered to him in this moment, was having a good day, with the girl he loved. And maybe, if the weather was nice, they might go for a ride.


	3. Oscar and Elmo

**This picks up about a year after the last chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas about future moments between our favorite couple. :o)**

* * *

Elena rolled over and looked at the man beside her. She smiled. She's done this every morning for the past month, and she still isn't use to the sight of him beside her every day.

Damon opened one eye and looked at her "Yes I'm here, just like I will be tomorrow, and the next day, and the next...get the idea yet?" he asked raising to one elbow to get a better look at her.

Elena smiled "Good morning." Damon raised a brow "Not yet." he said before rolling over her and kissing his way up her jaw line "Now it is." he said as he reached her lips. Elena smiled into the kiss. She had moved in a month ago, right after her nineteenth birthday, and she has loved every minute of it. Stefan left town. After Katherine died, and she and Damon had gotten together, he said he just needed some time on his own. He told her not to worry, it wasn't about them, if they were happy, then he was happy for them.

Damon pulled back, hovering above her. She smiled at him, and reached her hand up to lay it on his cheek. He tilted his head, leaning into her hand "I love you." he said, and her smile widened. After a year, everyone was still surprised at the change in him. Everyone besides Elena that is. Never one time has she been surprised at the person he likes to keep hidden. And never one time has she tried to force that person into the light. He makes an appearance when they're alone, and that's enough for her, she doesn't care what others think, the only ones who can judge them, are them.

She traced her thumb over his lips and sighed quietly "You're so beautiful." she said, like she has a hundred times before. And like a hundred times before, he shook his head "You're beautiful, I'm a monster." he said.

This morning this caused Elena to smile "You say that like it's a bad thing." Damon raised his brows as lowered himself beside her "It's not?" he asked. She shook her head "Not all monsters are bad you know, look at Elmo."

Damon laughed out loud at that "Are you saying that I'm like Elmo?" Elena chuckled "No, you're more like Oscar the Grouch, on the outside you try to push everyone away, but when you get close enough, you see that you're really a wonderful person." Damon smirked "Or you find out that Oscar is really just an ugly little green dude living in a trash can."

Elena rolled her eyes as she got out of the bed "Whatever Oscar." she said as she walked into the bathroom. Damon shook his head in wonder as he watched her walk out of the room. How was it, that a year later, she was still so amazing to him? He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom himself, shaking his head as he went "Oscar the Grouch" he said quietly with a chuckle.

That night, they sat in the living room on the couch. Damon had his feet propped on the table in front of him, and Elena's were resting in his lap, as she stretched across the couch, each holding a book in their hands, when the door bell chimed.

Elena sat up, taking her feet from his lap "How could that be?" she asked, knowing they weren't expecting anyone. Bonnie had said she was going out with Jeremy tonight, and Caroline would be with Tyler. Elena looked at Damon, knowing he could tell her. He hadn't taken his eyes from the book in his hand "It seems the prodigal brother has returned once more." he said, meaning Stefan.

Elena smiled and got off the couch "How many times do I have to tell him, this is his house too, he doesn't have to ring the bell." she said as she walked to the front door "Stefan" she said as she opened the door, reaching out to pull him into a hug before he had a chance to greet her "Come on in, Oscar's in the living room." she said, knowing Damon would hear.

Stefan frowned slightly "Oscar?" Elena linked her arm with his as they walked into the living room. Damon looked up from the book finally, as they entered the room "Look" she said with a smile "Elmo came for a visit."

He didn't know what they were talking about, he wasn't sure why Damon was laughing or why Elena was smiling, he only knew he was glad for it. They deserved to be happy. He sat down in a chair, and smiled as Elena sat on the couch and swung her feet up into his brothers lap, and Damon naturally laid a hand on her ankle. He was confused, but they were happy, and that was what matter the most to him.


	4. Now We're Cooking

Elena sat on the counter by the stove, watching as Damon tried to save the dinner she had been cooking for the two of them. He sighed and shook his head "This has got to go" he said, lifting a pot from the stove and dumping it into the sink, just as the other pot burst into flames. He grabbed the lid and placed it on the pot to put the fire out, then he looked at Elena "You are the worst cook I've ever met in my entire un-dead life."

Elena rolled her eyes "Well I'm so sorry, not everyone can be as good a cook as the Salvatore brothers. But everyone has an bad night now and then." Damon laughed "Now and then? Please tell me, when you're having a good night, so I'll know if I need to order out or not."

Elena punched his arm, and he smirked "How about this, I'll cook the dinner, if you clean the kitchen afterwords?" he said, leaning in and skimming his lips lightly over hers. Elena's eyes fluttered closed and she nodded "Alright." she said, a little surprised when he pulled away from her and actually went about cooking dinner.

She watched as he put bread into the warm oven, and started water on to boil. As he cooked, she hopped down and got him a glass of blood and sat in on the counter beside the stove. He smiled at her and picked up the glass "Thanks." Elena shrugged "A little snack before dinner wouldn't hurt anything." Damon chuckled as he put the pasta into the water and turned the heat down on the sauce.

Elena came up behind him and ran her hands up his back and around his shoulders. Damon smiled nd reached a hand up to clasp one of hers, where it lay on his chest. She leaned forward and kissed the middle of his back. Damon chuckled again and turned around "What do you think you're doing?" he asked with a raised brow. Elena shrugged "Nothing?" she said, as if it were a question. Damon smirked and leaned forward to kiss her.

That was his first mistake. His second was when he backed her up so she was against the counter. His third was reaching down and lifting her up, so she was now sitting on the counter, and he was in between her legs. His fourth mistake was lifting his lips from hers and running them down her neck. His next mistake was not paying attention when the water boiled over.

He did come back to his senses when he smelled the bread burning. He pulled away from Elena and turned back to the stove. He quickly turned off the heat and pulled the pot from the stove and threw open the oven door. Black smoke billowed out. Damon sighed and turned off the oven. He turned back to Elena and shrugged "Everyone has a bad night every now and then."

Elena laughed "Should we order out?" Damon smirked "We'll go to the Grill later, right now" he said stepping back in between her legs "We have some unfinished business." Elena smiled as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Damon smirked again as he leaned down and covered her lips with his once again.


	5. Deal

Alaric sat down at the bar beside Damon. He looked at the other man, and raised his brows "What's with you?" he asked, noting the look on Damons face. Damon sighed "Elena's mad at me." he said.

Alaric chuckled "What did you do this time?" he asked, thinking that the couple spent more time fighting than anything else. Damon shrugged "It was nothing. Jeremy and Bonnie were over, and Bonnie and I were doing like Bonnie and I do, and when I insulted her, Jeremy got mad. Then he insulted me, and when I threatened to kill him, Elena got mad and brought up the time that I did. Kill him I mean." Damon took a drink from the glass in front of him "Now she's not speaking to me."

Alaric shook his head and chuckled "You, are an idiot." Damon raised his brows "You know, she said she forgave me for that a year and a half ago, and now she's going to throw it up in my face when she's mad at me?" Alaric snorted "It's not just that she's mad at you, it's the fact that you threatened to do something, kill her brother, when it's something you've already done. And since you've already shown her once that you can, what's to stop you from doing it again?"

Damon frowned into his drink "She is." He looked at the teacher "She's what stops me from doing things like that, she knows that." Alaric shrugged "Maybe you need to remind her of that, let her know you would never do something like that again."

…..

Elena heard the front door open and made her way for the stairs. She was not in the mood to deal with a drunk Damon. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any kind of Damon. But before she had a chance to reach that first step, he was blocking her way. She sighed "Come on Damon, move." He shook his head "No, not until we talk." Elena rolled her eyes, he wasn't drunk, but he was annoying "I don't want to talk to you about anything right now." Damon nodded "Fair enough, but I'm still not moving. You might not want to talk, but I do, so you can just listen then."

Elena raised her brows "What is it, what are you going to say that you think will make everything better?" Damon shrugged "I hurt you, I've done that a lot, I know. But the way you're acting right now, hurts me too." Elena narrowed her eyes at him, but he held up a hand to stop her from speaking "I know that I've done things in my past that were wrong, I know that I shouldn't make light of the fact that I once tried to kill Jeremy, but you should know that I would never do something like that ever again." Elena raised a brow "How?" Damon reached out and lightly grabbed her by the shoulders "Because I love you. Because hurting him, would hurt you, because I know what it's like to break your heart, and I never want to do that again."

Elena pursed her lips, and narrowed her eye at him "I hate you, you know that right?" Damon gave her a lopsided smile "Yeah, but you love me more." Elena rolled her eyes and let him pull her into a hug "Just don't ever joke about it again, deal?" Damon nodded "Deal." He said, before his lips touched hers.

Later that night, as they finished making up, they both knew that this wouldn't be the last time that one or the other said something to bring up bad feelings from the past, but they also knew that with the love they share, they would always make it through.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope everyone liked it. Please hit that little button and let me know :o)**

_**Spoiler if you haven't seen the latest episode...OMG! Damon was all over the place with his emotions wasn't he? Didn't you all just love it? I know I did. The ending was great I thought, can't wait until next week! EEKK!**_


	6. Cleaning House

Damon leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, watching as Elena loaded the dishwasher as she danced to the music coming from the CD player on the counter. He smiled to himself when she picked up a wooden spoon and pretended to sing into it. Every day he was a little more amazed at how much he loves her. One would think that after being on this earth for one hundred and fifty years, give or take a decade, something as ordinary as watching a woman sing into a spoon wouldn't seem like much. Yet here he was, transfixed by the sight of her.

Elena turned and found him standing there and she smiled as she cocked her head to the side "Hi" she said. Damon pushed himself away from the wall and sauntered into the room. Her smile widened, she couldn't help it, how many other guys did she know that could honest to God saunter into a room? "Were you spying on me Mr. Salvatore?" Damon raised his brows in mock innocence "I would never." He said with feigned indignation "I was only going to ask if you wanted any help?" Elena nodded "Right, sure you were." She said with a small smile. Really what was it about this man that made her fall for him a little more each day? Just when she didn't think it was possible to love him any more than she already did, he would turn up and with just one look, prove her wrong.

Damon helped her finish cleaning the kitchen, and then instead of cleaning the bedroom like Elena had originally planned, Damon had other ideas of how they could better spend their time in that particular room. And really, when a girl loves a boy as much as Elena loves Damon, how could she argue?

* * *

**I know this one was super short, but I have more. I'm so sorry that it's taken me soooo long to get an update out, but I was really busy with school, and over the past couple of weeks I wrote a few chapters. I'll be taking a couple of courses over the summer, so I'll be busy again, but I'll try to keep the updates coming. Thanks for hanging in there, I hope this didn't disappoint :o)**

**Oh, and just so you know, when I was writing this chapter, I was listening to Stuck Like Glue, by Sugarland.  
**


	7. Don't Leave

Have you ever had a time, when you were saying something, and you wished that you could take it back even as the words were leaving your mouth? My name is Elena Gilbert, and I just had one of those moments. It started like any other argument we ever have, over something stupid. I'm not even sure anymore what it was, all I remember for sure, is that it ended up bad. Really bad. And it was all my fault.

"Why do you have to pick at every little thing that I do? Why is it that nothing I do is ever good enough for you?" Damon asked as he stood in front of me, his hands on his hips. I shrugged "Maybe it's not that nothing you do is ever good enough for me, maybe it's just you that's not good enough." Damon raised his brows "Really? That's what you really think? Well then maybe you picked the wrong brother, did you ever think of that?"

And this was it, the moment when I should have told him to shut up and ended the fight, it wasn't important, but instead I found myself opening my mouth and uttering the words I wished I had never said "Yeah actually, I think about it all the time, and maybe you're right, maybe I did pick the wrong one."

The thing is, I only said it because he had said it first. But what I forgot in the second that I started speaking, was that for Damon, he really was always thinking about it, always afraid that I would one day wake up and think that I should be with Stefan. So now, me saying those things to him, was far worse than him saying them to me. Because I know, without a shadow of a doubt that he's the one I want, not Stefan. But it was to late, they were out there, and there was no delete button, no backspace I could hit a few times and start that line over. And as my words registered with him, I saw something that I hadn't seen in a long while, something that I have hoped I would never see ever again, while he was looking at me. I saw that wall fall back into place, the one that made him seem like a jerk, but was really there to protect himself from getting hurt once again.

Damon nodded "Right, well then why don't you give Saint Stefan a call, I'm going out." And with that he turned and walked out the door, grabbing his jacket as he went. But, I couldn't just let him go.

Now I realize that when I said "Wait!" as I hurried to the door and saw him getting onto the motorcycle that I had given him, that I should have used that opportunity to tell him I didn't really mean what I had just said, and that I was sorry…but I didn't. Instead I chose that moment to remind him that he had told Caroline that we would be at the Grill tonight. Its open mic night and she said that she was going to sing and wanted all of her friends to be there. But as I reminded him of this, Damon only rolled his eyes and started the bike and left, leaving me standing in the driveway looking like the idiot that I am.

Don't worry, he came back. Just in time to have a shower and leave for the Grill, but he came back. All night he's treated everyone the same, he's called Bonnie Judgy and Witch three or four different times, and he's shut down a few different attempts at a conversation from Jeremy. He's basically ignored Tyler all night and he's only talked to Matt to get drinks, and he made a snarky remark to Caroline and made her laugh just before it was her turn on stage.

Yes, he's acted exactly the same with everyone all night, except me. He hasn't so much as uttered that first word to me. In fact, he's barely even looked at me. And who can blame him? I look just like Katharine, and now I'm acting like her too.

So have you ever had a time, when you were saying something, and you wished that you could take it back even as the words were leaving your mouth? I have, and that's why I'm here tonight, standing at the side of the makeshift stage in the Grill, waiting for my name to be called. I know that he'll be surprised, be it a good surprised or bad I'm not sure, but surprised non the less. One of the few things that I've never told him is that I'm not a bad singer, I'm not great, but I'm not bad either. And now I can't think of a better way to let him know that I'm really and truly in this, than to let everyone know just how much he means to me. And, I think that this is going to be an awesome way to say sorry.

I watch his face, I told him I was going to the restroom even though he didn't seem to care, as Matt called me onto the stage. I was right, he's surprised, but I still can't tell if it's good or bad. I step up to the mic and clear my throat "So today I said something stupid to somebody that I care about more than anyone else, and now he won't talk to me." I shrug "Not that I blame him" I say, never taking my eyes off him "I said this thing, knowing this it would hurt him, knowing that it was possible the worst thing I could say to him, just because I was mad." I furrow my brow and for the first time since stepping onto the stage, I looked away from him "And I'm not even sure what we were fighting about, something stupid probably, we do that a lot because we're both so stubborn. But this time I got carried away, and went to far, and he walked out." I looked at him again, still unsure of what he might be thinking "And as I watched him leave, it made me realize that I never want to have to watch him leave ever again. I never want to have to find out what life is like without him." I took a deep breath "So I'm now going to do something that I haven't done since the sixth grade talent show, I'm going to sing a song. Just for him."

Damon sat back and folded his arms over his chest as he watched me. I wish that I could tell what he was thinking, but that wall was still there, it was a little lower I think, but still there.

The music started and he raised his brows. I figured he would know the song, he knows every song. But I've come this far, I might as well go the whole way, so I open my mouth and sing.

_dadadada dadadada dadadadada_

_i don't know if i can yell any louder_

_how many times have i kicked you out of here_

_or said something insulting_

_i can be so mean when i want to be_

_i am capable of really anything, i can cut you into pieces_

_when my heart is broken_

_dadadadada_

_please don't leave me_

_please don't leave me_

_i always say how i don't need you_

_but it's always gonna come right back to this_

_please don't leave me_

When I got to the chorus Damon sat up a little, really listening to the words I'm saying.

_how did i become so obnoxious _

_what is it with you that makes me act like this_

_i've never been this nasty_

_can't you tell that this is all just a contest_

_the one who wins will be the one who hits the hardest_

_but baby i don't mean it_

_i mean it i promise_

I find myself smiling a little as I finally see that familiar half smile of his. The one that's not quite a smirk but not really a smile.

_dadadadada_

_please don't leave me_

_please don't leave me_

_i always say how i don't need you_

_but it's always gonna come right back to this_

_please don't leave me_

I looked him in the eye, I want him to know that I really mean the words I'm saying, even if they aren't my own.

_i forgot to say out loud, how beautiful you really are to me_

_i can't be without_

_you're my perfect little punching bag_

_and i need you_

_i'm sorry_

There it is, my real smile, the one he only gives to me. Because he knows as well as I do that the words I just sang are true, we use each other as a punching bag, because we both know that the other one is just as stubborn as we are, and that most of the time we don't really mean what we are saying. But I went to far and used the words that I knew would really hurt him.

_please please don't leave me_

Everyone applauds as I step off the stage, but that doesn't matter, what matters is the smile on his face, and the way that he is waiting for me at the side of the stage. What matters is the way that without a word, he wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the forehead before looking me in the eye. I smile a little shyly at him "So, what did you think?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure he liked it. Damon shrugged a shoulder, acting indifferent "It was alright." I roll my eyes and smile at him. He smiled back. I love his smile. "Come on" he says grabbing my hand "Let's go home."

Bonnie and Jeremy watch as Damon and Elena leave. Jeremy looks at Bonnie and chuckled "Do they ever get along for more than five minutes?" Bonnie smiled at her boyfriend and laid her hand over his "Not usually, but it works for them." Jeremy leaned in a little closer "Well, I guess everyone can't be us." Bonnie smiled and shook her head as he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**The song used was Please Don't Leave Me by Pink. I don't usually like song fics for TVD, but I really liked the idea of this one, and I hope I did an alright job with it. Please let me know what you guys think(I may never do another song fic for this show) and thanks for reading.**

**Oh, and this is also the first time I've ever done a whole chapter from first person POV, and I really liked it, so I hope it turned out well.  
**


	8. Jimmy Stewart

**So I wrote this while I was sick and wishing i had Damon there to care for me :o( No such luck though. Anyhoo...all the movies I named are real, and they do not belong to me in any way, except for the fact that I own a copy of It's A Wonderful Life. And the shop around the corner, really is one of the best movies ever...in my opinion :o)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this, i know it's short, but longer ones are to come. Enjoy.**

* * *

Elena coughed again and rolled over in bed. Damon sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face "I don't have to go, I can stay here." Elena shook her head lightly "No, this is Alaric's first council meeting and you told him you would be there, I'll be fine, I'm just going to stay in bed." Damon sighed "Alright fine, but is there anything you need before I go?" Elena asked for a cup of tea, which he gladly brought to her, along with a few saltine crackers "I won't be long, try to rest." He said as he sat the tray on the bedside table. Elena nodded and gave him a small smile "Ok, I'll be fine." Damon nodded, but didn't look convinced "If you need me for anything, just call me." He told her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Elena promised she would call if she needed him, and then told him to go before she rolled back over and turned on the TV.

That's where Damon found her an hour and a half later when he got home after the council meeting. He had left before it was over, giving Elena being sick as his reason. And really, it wasn't just an excuse; he wanted to make sure she was alright. So now he was lying beside her on the bed, her head on his shoulder, as they watched an old movie.

Elena sighed and snuggled in a little closer "What's your all time favorite movie?" she asked him. Damon thought for a moment "Shop Around the Corner, with James Stewart."

"Is that the one that You've Got Mail was supposed to be based on?" Elena asked. Damon nodded "Yeah, but the original is better, Jimmy Stewart beats Tom Hanks any day."

Elena was quiet for a moment "I've never seen that one before." Damon turned his head to look at her "We'll have to watch it some time. What about you? What's your favorite?" Elena sighed "Don't laugh at me, but it's a Jimmy Stewart movie too." Damon shrugged "Why would I laugh at that?" Elena wrinkled her nose "That's not why you would laugh, you're going to laugh at which Jimmy Stewart movie it is." Damon raised a brow "Why? Is your favorite movie about a seven foot tall invisible bunny?" Elena was the one to laugh "No, it's not Harvey, but that was a good one. No mine just seems so cliché…" she said, trailing off. Damon smirked a little and nodded once "Oh, that one." Elena nodded, and Damon shook his head slightly "How can It's a Wonderful Life, which is a good movie, be your all time favorite?" Elena shrugged and sniffed, and ever present reminder of the cold she was fighting "I guess, it's just the reminder that no matter how messed up you think you or your life is, you make a difference to people. You matter to someone."

Damon pulled away from her a little, to get a better look at her face, and he smiled. It was her smile, the one that he shows to no one else "I love you." He said. Simple, and straight to the point. Elena smiled back at him "I love you too." She said, followed by a hacking cough, which she quickly covered with her arm and rolled away from him.

When she was done coughing she rolled back over to find him holding out the glass of water that she had sitting on the bedside table "Thank you." she said, taking to glass and taking a sip. Damon took the glass back and sat it on the table once again "No problem." He said, as he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips "Now no more talking, you need to rest. We need you healthy, remember, you matter to someone." Elena smiled once again and snuggled back into his side.

And as they lay there, she decided that her choice of favorite movie was a pretty good one after all.

* * *

**Also, I love tom Hanks, I wasn't trying to put him down in any way, he's on of my favorite actors. i just really like Jimmy Stewart. :o)**


	9. Dream Man

**I'm soooo sorry about the very long wait for this update. I won't go into detail, but life has been kicking the crap out of me for the past couple of months...but I have this chapter and another one for you to make up for it, and I'm planning out the next one as I type. :o) I hope that makes up for the wait, and I really hope people are still with me here. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Bonnie sat on the couch and watched as her best friend paced back and forth as she waited for her un-dead boyfriend to come back home. "Elena, sit down, you're driving me crazy." Bonnie said finally. Elena stopped and sat down with a sigh "I just wish he would come home or answer when I call or something to let me know when he's coming back." Bonnie shook her head "You should just put him out of your mind for awhile, he'll come back when he's done pouting." Elena looked at her best friend and gave her a small smile "I wish it were that easy, but I can't just put him out of my head." She shook her head "No matter what, he's always right there. You just don't get it, what we have, nobody does." Bonnie just shook her head and put her arm around Elena.

A little while later, Bonnie was still there and wondering just what it was that made Elena so crazy about the Vampire that made everyone else insane. Elena laughed when Bonnie asked "I don't really know how to explain it. There aren't really words to say how he makes me feel." Elena shrugged as she put her feet up on the table in front of her "When I'm with him, I feel happy and safe, but not in that comfortable settled kind of way, but like I know that he'll do anything to protect me. He makes me feel light and fun, when there's so much drama going on, he makes me have fun, even if it's just to distract me for a little while. He always knows just what to say to make me…" Elena trailed off in thought as she searched for the right words "love him, a little more, everyday." Elena stood up and walked to the front door and looked out once more "So even though he might drive everyone insane, it's only because you don't get to see the him that I do." She walked back to the couch and sat down again "He saves that just for me."

Bonnie smiled at her "You really love him don't you?" Elena nodded and smiled "I do, even when, like now, he's wrong but wants to think he's right, I still really love him." Bonnie was quiet for a moment before she chuckled "Remember when we were in junior high and we told each other what our dream man would be like?" Elena laughed and nodded "Oh yeah, my dream man probably sounded a lot like Matt at that time." Bonnie smiled and shook her head "Actually, he was dark haired and blue eyed, I remember your mom telling you that blue eyes on a dark haired man was unusual, and you told her…"

"That he would come along someday." Elena finished for her "I had forgotten all about that." Elena laughed "What?" Bonnie asked. Elena smiled "Wasn't your dream man our science teacher Mr. Miller?" Bonnie laughed "That's right, he was cute." Elena laughed "Don't worry, I won't tell Jeremy, who looks nothing like Mr. Miller by the way." Bonnie chuckled "Thanks."

They were still talking about their seventh grade dream men, when the front door opened and in walked Elena's present day dream man. Damon walked in and looked at Bonnie, raising a brow, but saying nothing. Bonnie rolled her eyes and told Elena she would see her tomorrow. She grabbed her jacket and was walking out the door, but she was still within ear shot when she heard Damon finally speak "I'm sorry." He said, and Bonnie smiled to herself. Damon might have some issues, and he might drive everyone he meets insane, but when it came to Elena, he was a good guy. He had changed from the self serving psychopath that he was when he first showed up here, and that was all thanks to the woman he was apologizing to. Just before closing the door, Bonnie turned to glance back at the couple in the house and was glad to see the smile on her friends face as she reached her hand out to the man in front of her. They might fight a lot, but no one could ever say they didn't care about each other.

**Reviews = Love! :o)**


	10. Forever Together

**So this is my favorite chapter so far, I think you'll find out why ;o) Anyway, I hope everyone likes it, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Elena was putting some books back on the shelf in the living room when Stefan came into the room. It was the Fourth of July weekend and he had come to spend it at home. Everyone was at the boarding house for the day, they had all had a cook out and their own fireworks show. Now everyone was gone and it was just the three of them since Stefan had decided to say for the weekend.

Stefan grabbed a couple of books off the table and helped to put them away "What's with the books?" he asked. Elena smiled and shrugged "I never put them away when I'm done with them, and Damon told me he wasn't going to anymore, that I got them out I could put them away. I was just going to leave them here until he broke, but I broke first when I realized that he had started to leave them out as well." She shrugged again "So here we are." Stefan chuckled and picked up another book from the table.

It was as Elena reached down to place a book on the shelf, that Stefan saw the ring on the chain around her neck "Is that the ring Damon gave you?" Elena instinctively reached a hand up to touch the ring and nodded "Yeah." Stefan took a step closer "I've never actually seen it." Elena held it out a little and he leaned closer "It's really nice." Elena nodded and let the ring drop back to rest against her chest. Stefan let the subject drop as well.

A little while later, Damon was sitting in the parlor when Stefan came in and sat in the chair across from him. Damon had a drink in his hand, and Stefan couldn't help but notice how relaxed and contented his brother looked. Stefan cocked his head to the side and Damon raised a brow "Well brother, what's on your mind this fine evening?" Stefan shrugged a little, a small smile on his face "I was helping Elena put away some books earlier." Damon smirked "I knew she would break." Stefan nodded, still smiling slightly "I also happened to see her ring." Damon nodded "And? You knew I was going to give it to her, that was more than a year ago." Stefan nodded "I know, and I know it's none of my business, but I was wondering if you had talked about what that ring means."

Damon was quiet for a moment "Not really, no. when I gave it to her, I told her we would talk about it when she was ready. I don't want her to feel like I'm trying to push her into something that she doesn't want." Damon narrowed his eyes slightly "Why?" Stefan raised his hands slightly in a gesture of innocence "I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I'm not trying to warn you away from her or scare you off or anything of the sort. Alright?" Damon nodded and motioned with his hand for Stefan to continue.

Stefan cleared his throat "When everything first started with Klaus, Katherine offered Elena her blood, if Elena wanted to turn. Elena turned her down." Damon nodded, wondering why Stefan felt the need to bring this up now. Stefan leaned forward in his chair "We talked about it later on, and for reasons that aren't mine to talk about, she said she didn't want to be a vampire. That she never had wanted that." Stefan shrugged "I just wanted to tell you this, so that if her feelings about it haven't changed, I didn't want you to be blindsided. I thought you should know."

Damon downed the rest of his drink and stood. He sat his glass down and nodded to Stefan before walking out of the room in the direction on the room he shares with Elena.

Damon stood leaning against the doorframe to his bedroom and watched as Elena walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel as she walked to the bed. There wasn't many women that could make flannel pants look sexy, but she could do it. He loved the way she looked in the black sleep pants and white tank top she wore. He smirked when he noticed her socks. They were a gift from Caroline, black with little white vampire fangs all over. Yes, Elena Gilbert, he decided, looked great in or out of anything.

He was still standing there when Elena looked up and saw him. She smiled and watched him saunter into the room. God she loves it when he does that. He walked over to her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. She loves that as well. "I'm going to take a quick shower." He informs her. Elena nodded and watched him walk away. She smirked to herself, how did the saying go? Hate to see him go but love to watch him leave? Oh yeah.

A few minutes later Damon walked out in a pair of his own black sleep pants, and got into the bed beside her. Elena snuggled in close to him and wrapped an arm around his middle. Damon, still thinking of what Stefan had told him, reached his hand up and hooked his pinky through the ring that lay on her chest, and pulled out as far as the chain would allow. Elena looked at him and raised a brow "What are you thinking about?" Damon shook his head a little "Nothing." Elena scoffed playfully "Not likely, there's always something going on up here." She said, lightly tapping his forehead.

Damon sighed to himself "I was talking to Stefan." He said before falling quiet. Elena nodded "Ok, about what?" Damon tugged slightly on the chain "This." He pulled away from her so that he could look into her face "We've never talked about it, about what it could mean." Elena leaned back a little also "Do you want to talk about it now?" Damon nodded "Yeah, I think I do." he said, knowing that if she still felt the same, he wanted to know.

Elena sat up in the bed and turned to face him sitting Indian style. Damon did the same. Once they were face to face Elena started the conversation "What all did Stefan tell you?" she asked, wanting to know where she should begin. "Just that for reasons he wouldn't go into, you had never wanted to be a vampire." Damon told her. Elena nodded "That's right, I told him that I wanted the option of having babies and growing old." She said, as she reached forward and laid her hand on his where it rested on his bent knee.

Damon nodded and looked down at their hands but said nothing. Elena gave his hand a squeeze "And that's exactly what I wanted when I told him that. But things change." Damon looked up at her then "Really?" Elena nodded. She hated that he felt insecure and vulnerable, but she still loved that he let her see it "What I felt for Stefan, it was real, but it wasn't forever, I couldn't see myself with him ten years from now, much less a hundred. At that time I thought that having a family and growing old was what I wanted." She shook her head and smiled a little "But what's the point in growing old without you?" Elena shrugged "You're the only one I would want to grow old with, and if you can't, I don't want to either."

Damon cleared his throat before speaking "Are you sure that's what you really want? You'd have to die, and drink blood, and fight the urge to kill your friends. That part gets easier, but it takes practice, and it's always there, in the back of your mind." Elena nodded "I know, but that's what you would be for. You'll be there to make sure that I'll come back when I die, and to make sure that I don't kill anyone until I can make sure of that on my own. And I know about the blood, but that's just a small price to pay to get you forever." Elena scooted closer "I don't just want you for now, and I don't just want you for one lifetime. I want you for all of them."

Damon smiled "You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" Elena rolled her eyes "No, my boyfriend basically tells me he wants to spend eternity with me, and I didn't give it a single thought." She chuckled "Yes, I've thought about it every day since you gave me this ring." Damon didn't know what to say, other than "When?" Elena smiled "I thought that I would wait until I was a little closer to your age." Damon raised a brow and Elena laughed "I mean, to what you were when you turned. I was thinking around twenty-three or twenty-four." Damon nodded "That sounds like a great plan."

Elena smiled "I love you." Damon smiled, the one just for her "I love you too, forever."

The next day Damon told Stefan "We talked." He said as a start to the conversation. Stefan nodded and waited for Damon to continue. Damon furrowed his brow "I'm not sure how to say this…I don't know how you're going to feel about this." Stefan smiled slightly "She wants to change doesn't she?" Damon nodded "Yeah." Stefan nodded "It's ok, I'm happy for you." He shook his head "I don't want you to think that you can't be happy about this, just because she didn't want to turn when she was with me." Stefan placed a hand on his brothers shoulder "Like I've told you before, I'm happy for you both. I'm glad you found each other." He shrugged "You bring out the best in one another, and I'm glad you're going to get to be together."

Damon looked at his brother "Thank you." Stefan cocked his head slightly "For what?" Damon looked at him very seriously as he said "For letting her go." Stefan smiled "Believe me big brother; she was never mine to begin with."

**I hope I did it justice**.

**Reviews = Love**


	11. Changes

**This chapter isn't really Delena focused, but that's for a reason, and the next chapter will be back to Delena, I promise. that being said, there is still a bit of Delena in this chapter, because a chapter without Delena would just be a wasted chapter :o)**

* * *

"We're getting married."

Elena looked up at her brother and best friend from her spot at the table "What?" she asked, glancing around the Grill to see if this was a joke. Bonnie shrugged and smiled as she held out her left hand, the third figure now holding a ring with the world's smallest diamond "We're getting married."

Elena smiled and, in shock, reached for Bonnie's hand "I don't know what to say, this is great." Jeremy had sat quietly through this exchange, but now he spoke up "Do you really think so? Because Bonnie was worried, about what you might say." Elena shook her head and looked at her brother "No, really, this is great, I'm happy for you both. I just hope you're both really sure this is what you want, but if it is, than I give you my full support."

Bonnie smiled and reached across the table to hug her friend "Thank you, yes this is what we want, this is what I want." She looked at Jeremy "More than anything." Elena smiled "Well then, we need to celebrate, let's get some cake over here." She said standing up. Elena headed for the bar to order three pieces of cake and process what she just heard.

"Bonnie and Jeremy are getting married."

Damon looked up from the book in his hand to his girlfriend that had just plopped herself down beside him on their bed "Married? Why?" Elena shrugged "They love each other I guess." Damon laid his book down "Huh, what do you know, kids today, they do the craziest things." Elena rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him "I'm happy for them."

Damon wrapped an arm around her "Really? Because you seem a little, bummed about something." He said, wondering if this was going to open up a can of worms for his relationship. Elena shrugged "I don't know, I just…she just turned twenty, and Jer, he's only nineteen." She shrugged again "I'm not bummed; I'm just worried that they are rushing into something that they'll regret."

Damon narrowed his eyes playfully "You mean like deciding to turn into a vampire for all eternity?" Elena chuckled "I guess when you put it like that, getting married doesn't seem like a big deal does it?" Damon shook his head "No, not so much." He pulled her a little closer "But you wouldn't be you if you didn't worry. And we all love you, for being you." Elena smiled and snugged down into his side, reaching over him for the remote on the bedside table "Well why don't we see what's on the news tonight, so I have something else o worry about, and you can just love me a little more?" Damon smirked and scooted down in the bed, so that they now lay down more "I can handle that."

Bonnie sat down on the couch in the living room at the boarding house "I need to tell you something, it's gonna look suspicious, but it's really just bad timing." Elena frowned and sat down with her "What's up Bon?" Bonnie took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

"Holy crap!"

Bonnie raised her brows and Elena looked a little sheepish "Sorry about that. I meant, um…wow." Bonnie shook her head "No, you meant holy crap, I said the same thing when I found out." Bonnie shrugged "We didn't mean for it to happen, but we're happy, and I hope you'll be happy for us."

"They're having a baby."

Damon sat his keys down on the table by the door and walked over to his girlfriend who was waiting in the front hall when he walked inside "Who are doing what?" he asked. "Bonnie and Jeremy, they're having a baby." She said, still not quite able to believe it.

Damon raised his brows "Wow, didn't know the kid had it in him." He said, dodging the smack that was aimed for his arm "How can you make jokes? This is big news Damon." He raised his hands in surrender "Sorry, you're right. How are they going to live?" Elena shrugged "Everything is pretty much taken care of. Bonnie's grandmother left her a trust fund that she can access as soon as she's married or twenty-one and she also left her the house, also for when she's married or twenty-one. So they have an house and money and Bonnie will still go to school and Jeremy will work and go to school, and after talking it over with her dad, they figured out that they'll be able to afford help for the baby when they need it."

Damon was confused "So they'll have money, a place to live and help when they need it?" Elena nodded. Damon cocked his head to the side slightly "So what's the problem? Do they not want the kid?" Elena shook her head "no, of course they want it, they're thrilled about it actually." Damon was still lost "So, what are we freaking out about?" he asked, really trying to understand where she was coming from on this one.

Elena sighed "I don't know, it's all just happening so fast. First they're getting married, now they're having a baby…" Damon smiled a little and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and steered her into the living room "That's how normal people do things. You know, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage."

Elena shook her head again "You're right, I'm just worrying over nothing again I guess." She reached up and kissed his cheek "That just means you still love me right?" Damon smiled and nodded slightly. Elena sighed and took a step away from him "I have to go and get ready, we're going to Jenna's tonight, remember?" Damon nodded again and watched as she left the room, wondering if she was going to be ok with all the changes that were going on around her.

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, I'm a bad person... :o( I was just so swamped with school this semester, it was insane. but I have the next few weeks off and hope to update all my stories and I'm working on a new one that I hope to have ready to start posting soon.**

**Thank you to everyone that is still reading this. I will try to never wait so long between updates.**


	12. Disappointments

Damon watched as Elena and Jeremy danced. Jeremy kept stealing glanced at Bonnie where she danced with her dad, and Elena pulled on his arm to get him to look back at her. Damon heard her chuckle "You have the rest of your life to watch her, you're supposed to be dancing with me right now." Jeremy smiled "Sorry sis." He said, stealing another glance at his new wife. Elena rolled her eyes and smiled "It's ok, go, cut in before it kills you." Jeremy smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before making a beeline for Bonnie and her dad.

Damon walked over to Elena as she watched her brother tap on the shoulder of his new father in-law "The kid's smitten huh?" Damon said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and claiming one of her hands in his. Elena placed her other hand on his shoulder as he started to lead her across the dance floor "Yeah, it looks like he is." She smiled at Damon "But being quite smitten myself, I can understand the feeling."

Damon smirked and raised a brow "You're smitten? May I ask by whom?" Elena smiled "Oh you know, no one special, just this one fella." Damon dipped her low, and she giggled as he pulled her back up and into his arms "Ok ok, he might be kinda special.

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

Damon woke up in the middle of the night to find Elena awake. She was still laying down, but she was also staring at the ceiling. Damon hadn't found the right time before, but now seemed like as good a time as any for the kind of talk he figured was coming.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, rolling onto his side to face her. Elena nodded and turned her head to look at him in the pale moonlight that was streaming in through the widow "Yeah, just thinking about today." Damon reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Elena sighed "They're starting a whole new life together. They aren't Bonnie and Jeremy anymore, now they're Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Gilbert. Man and wife. It's a little crazy to think about."

Damon let go of her hand and used his to prop his head on, resting his elbow on his pillow "I need to ask you something." Elena rolled over and mirrored his position "Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Damon rolled his eyes "I'm serious." Elena nodded "Ok, sorry, what do you need to ask me?"

Damon sighed "Are you disappointed that I can't give you children?" he asked in a rush, wanting to just get it out. Elena raised her brows "What? Of course not." She shook her head "Did I always think that would be an option for me, yeah, but that was before. It's like I said before about growing old, what's the point if it's not with you?" Elena scooted closer to him "I think if it were an option, that you would have made a great dad." She shrugged "But it's not an option, and there's no point putting yourself through the "what ifs". I don't need kids to be happy. I think it'll be great to be the cool aunt that can have fun with the kid and then send him or her back to their mom and dad." She smiled as she reached a hand up and stroked his cheek "So no, I'm not disappointed that you can't give me children. I'm more disappointed that I can't give them to you."

Damon closed his eyes and leaned into her touch and shook his head "Don't be, all I need is you." Elena smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

As they pulled the other closer, Elena couldn't help but feel as though she was a little more in love with him than she had been before. If she had had any doubts of his love for her, after this conversation those doubts would be gone, and she hoped his worries of children were gone as well.

Elena pulled back and frowned a little "Why are you so worried about this now?" Damon sighed "Because ever since you found out about Bonnie and Jeremy, you've been a little sad." Elena smiled and stroked his cheek again "I wasn't sad because I'm not going to have kids, I was sad because it feels like she's growing away from me, like we're drifting. This is totally a girl thing, and not a baby thing." She reached forward and kissed him lightly "I love you, and I am so happy with you. Any sad feelings I had, had nothing to do with you. Alright?" Damon nodded and Elena smiled again "But thank you." Damon raised a brow "For what?" Elena shrugged "Caring enough to ask."

Damon reached for her and pulled her closer "Always."

* * *

**So I hope this makes up for any worries about Delena...don't worry, they will always end up happy in my story, even if there are a few bumps in the road :o) Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Let me know.**


	13. The Ring

**Cherryox...I hope this is a good answer to your question about the ring... I had a lot of fun with this chapter, hope you all like it. :o)**

* * *

Bonnie wasn't exactly on bed rest, but she was told to take it very easy, so Elena, wanting to help Bonnie, plus help bridge the gap that had formed between them, offered to help her out as much as possible. Today she was over at the new Gilbert household helping Bonnie clean, just like she's been doing every Thursday for the past month.

Bonnie watched Elena dust the picture frames, as she sat on the chair and watched, since Elena had made her sit down to rest. As she watched, Elena's necklace swung forward as Elena leaned over to better reach a frame, and Bonnie wondered about the ring on the necklace.

"I have a question for you." Bonnie said. Elena paused and turned to her friend "Yeah?" Bonnie motioned to Elena's neck "Why don't you wear the ring Damon gave you?" Elena reached for it and glanced down at it at the same time "It's not the right time."

Bonnie raised her brows "Not the right time?" Elena sighed and sat down on the end of the couch closest to the chair Bonnie was in "I don't know, it just doesn't feel like I should really wear it yet, like I should save it for something." Bonnie nodded "Alright, like what?" Elena shrugged "I'm not sure, I just sort of feel like I'm not supposed to wear it, until I'm ready to not take it back off."

Bonnie thought for a moment "You know how much I don't want you to become a vampire" Elena nodded "But you know that I have accepted the fact that it's your choice and you chose him." Elena nodded once again. Bonnie shrugged "So maybe you're just not meant to wear it until you change."

Elena looked down at the ring, and shook her head "I don't think that's it, I don't know how to explain it at all, but there's something important that I'll need this ring for."

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

Damon stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched as Elena tried to cook. She had food in her hair, and from the smell of it, he really had no idea what it even was, thanks to all the smoke coming from the oven. Elena threw open the oven door and pulled a pan out, and dumped it in the sink. Then she reached over and shut off the burner she had been using, before dumping that pot into the sink as well.

"Why is this so hard?" she asked, not really asking him since she still hadn't noticed he was standing there. Damon walked farther into the room. He didn't say a word, he was to mesmerized by this women standing there, food in her hair, her hair in her face, smoke all around her and sweat on her brow. He couldn't believe the amount of love he felt for her.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, finally making his presence known. Elena jumped slightly and turned to him "Yes." She said with a grateful smile.

Damon stopped, because right now, this moment, he realized something he hadn't before. Elena frowned at him "What's wrong?" she asked at his sudden change. Damon shook his head "I love you." Elena smiled "I know." Damon shook his head again "No, I really love you, unlike I've ever loved anyone before." He reached out and grabbed the ring around her neck, and giving a quick tug, easily broke the thin chain. Elena reached for his hand "What are you doing?"

Damon pulled his hand back "I'll give it back in a minute. I need it right now." Elena looked confused "Why do you need it? What's going on?" Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her a little closer "I just realized something, something that's never happened before." He said. Elena raised her brows "What?" Damon smiled slightly "You turning isn't enough." Elena looked slightly taken aback "What?" she asked, a little shocked. Damon held the ring out "Will you marry me?"

Elena felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop open, but there was nothing she could do about it. Damon smiled again "I've been in love before, but never so in love that I want to tie myself to another person like this. It's not enough that you turn, I want to be able to tell the world, forever, that you're mine."

Elena put a hand to her mouth "Oh my God" she mumbled before lowering her hand and nodding her head "Yes, or course I'll marry you." She said. Damon's smile widened as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

And Elena realized that she had been right, there was something important that that ring was meant for. It was meant to let the whole world know that she was to become Mrs. Damon Salvatore.


	14. Bonnie's Baby

**Again guys, sorry about the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it, I'm going to start working on the next one later tonight and I hope to be able to post it in the next few days. Thanks for reading :o)**

* * *

This was it, the moment that Damon had been dreading. Bonnie had had her baby.

No, that's not the bad part, if you like babies. The part he wasn't looking forward to, is the part where Elena sees the little thing, and realizes just what she's giving up choosing to be with him. Everyone knows what will happen then.

Elena walking through the door first, and Damon braced himself with a deep breath, before entering the room.

Elena stood next to Bonnie's bad, holding a little pink bundle in her arms. Damon came to stand beside her, peeking over her shoulder to see the little face that was sticking out of the soft pink folds.

"You can hold her if you want to." Bonnie said.

Damon snapped his head around to look at her, surprised by the offer, before shrugging indifferently "That's alright. I might have made an eternal promise to protect this little bundle of joy," he said with a slight widening of his eyes, a look that would look creepy on anyone but him, "But I'll leave the holding to everyone else."

They stayed for another hour. Elena sat in a rocker by the window holding little Rosa for most of that time. But they knew it was time to leave when the baby started to cry in earnest. So Elena relinquished her to Bonnie.

…

On the car ride home, Damon waited for it. The moment she would bring it up.

"She's the cutest little thing isn't she?" Elena said, finally breaking the silence.

Damon nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Elena chuckled "But she can sure get loud can't she?"

Again Damon nodded "Mhm."

Elena looked at him then giving him a half smile "You're kinda sick of all the baby talk huh?" she asked him.

Damon shrugged "It's not my favorite topic," he said "But if you want to talk about it, I'll listen." He said, letting her know that no matter what she wanted to talk about, he would listen.

Elena shook her head a little and chuckled "Actually, I'm a little tired of all the baby stuff myself. It seems that's all Bonnie and I have been talking about for months now."

She sighed a little "But I guess that it'll be that way with her for awhile." She said, not really expecting an answer.

They drove in silence again, the only sound coming from the radio that was turned down low.

Elena pulled out her phone and opened it up, "I need to text Caroline, see if she wants to come over tonight." She said.

Damon raised a brow "Why?" he asked, getting a slightly exasperated look from Elena.

"To talk about wedding stuff." She said.

"Oh, right." Damon said as he pulled into the drive and turned the car off.

Elena opened her door, but before she got out she smiled at him "You know what the best part is about Bonnie having Rosa."

Damon raised a brow "Jeremy changing diapers?" he said.

Elena rolled her eyes, "No, the best part is that it's Bonnie's baby, so we can play with her and spoil her and then send her back to her parents." She said before hopping out of the car.

Damon was fast out of the car "Wait, I thought you loved kids?" he asked.

Elena shrugged "I do, but like I said before, I'm looking forward to being Cool Aunt Elena, someone that she can hang out with and go shopping with and talk about stuff with that she might not feel comfortable talk to her mother about." She shrugged again "I want her to be able to have the kind of relationship with me that I had with Jenna."

Elena smiled at him then "But without all the drama of having a kid." She said with a laugh.

And just like that, it was like a weight had been lifted off of him. Damon knew that Elena loved him, but until that moment, he wasn't sure if that love could compare with the want of a child.

Damon smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed inside.

Elena's phone beeped with a text message, letting her know that Caroline would be over in a few minutes.

"I better get my notes together, I have a ton of ideas that I want to run past her, get her opinion on." She said with a smile as she headed upstairs.

Damon watched her leave the room and he smiled. The smile that Elena says is just for her. After everything they have all been through, it's nice to have a chance to just be happy, about a new baby and a wedding.


	15. Wedding Reception

"Is this pantry taken?" Damon asked as he slid open the door to find Elena on the other side. Still dressed in her wedding gown, she was breath taking, and he couldn't believe she was all his for the rest of forever.

Elena nodded as she pulled him inside. "Yes, but I think there might be room for one more, if we squeeze in close." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Damon sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "Is it too soon to tell them to leave?"

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, this is our reception; we're supposed to be having fun you know, celebrating the start of our new lives as husband and wife."

Damon shrugged. "I like to do my celebrating without all the guests; I just need you to make it a party."

She smiled again and held him a little closer. "I know, me too, but we only have to hold on a little while longer and then I'll tell Caroline to get everybody out of here. OK?" she asked him.

Damon nodded, but still pouted a little. "Fine, but how 'bout a quickie before going back out there?" he asked with a wag of his brows.

Elena laughed and shook her head, "No, you can wait until later, now move it. Everyone will be wondering where we went and come looking for us." She said, giving his shoulder a shove.

Damon let her shove him out the door, then took her hand and led her to the living room of their house, where all their friends were.

…..

Throughout the evening, he watched her. And no matter how much he saw her, no matter how many people congratulated him, or how often his looked at the ring on the third finger of his left hand, he just couldn't believe she was really his. Forever.

"Congratulations Brother." Stefan said as he came to stand beside Damon as he leaned against the patio doorway.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Thank you. It means a lot, _to Elena_, that you came."

Stefan smiled at Damon and nodded. "Yeah well, _Elena_ is family, I wouldn't have missed it. It means a lot that _Elena_, asked me to come."

Damon gave him a half smile and nodded. Turning back to the crowded room he spotted Elena heading their way. "Here she comes now."

Stefan smiled when she came close, "Congratulations Elena, I'm happy for you both."

Elena smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you Stefan, I'm so glad you could make it." She looked at Damon, "Do you mind if I steal him away from a minute?" she asked.

Damon shook his head. "He's all yours." He said, not feeling that bit of jealousy he used to feel whenever Stefan was involved.

Elena smiled and grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. "Come along Brother in-law dear, we have some dancing to do."

Damon watched as Stefan groaned but let Elena pull him along.

Elena smiled at Stefan as they danced. "How are you Stefan?" she asked.

Stefan shrugged. "I'm good sis." He said, causing her to laugh.

Elena shook her head and smiled. "This is weird isn't it?"

Stefan held up a hand, showing her his thumb and finger a half inch apart. "Just a little bit, yeah." He chuckled, "It might help, if you never call me your brother ever again."

Elena laughed again. "Just as long as the word sis never leaves your moth again."

Stefan nodded with a smile. "You got it, Mrs. S."

Elena smiled at that, and Stefan glanced to where his brother was talking to Alaric, "Are you really happy Elena, is this all what you really want?" He asked, and saw Damon glance their way.

Elena nodded and her smile widened. "Yes, without a doubt this is what I want, I love him, more than I ever thought was possible. I can't imagine my life any other way."

Stefan gave her a small smile and squeezed the hand he held in his, "Good, he deserves to be happy, take care of him alright?"

Elena nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." She said with all seriousness.

Then Damon was beside them asking to cut in, and Stefan was replaced by his brother.

Elena smiled at him, the love she felt showing in her eyes, "Hey stranger." She said.

Damon smirked and raised a brow, "How about now still too soon?"

Elena laughed and shook her head, "I don't think so, just let me find Caroline."

…..

A little while later, Elena shut the front door after the last guest left, and headed for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked as he watched her walk away.

Elena gave him a coy smile and reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, slowly pulling it down as she walked up the stairs. "Well I thought of going to bed, care to join me?"

Before she had time to blink, Damon was beside her, scooping her into his arms, and before she knew it, he was setting her back on her feet beside the bed in their room.

"I love you Damon." She said as she reached up and laid her hand on his cheek.

Damon smiled, her smile, as he leaned into her touch. "I love you too, Mrs. Salvatore."

As he leaned forward to claim her lips with his, they both knew that this was just the first night in a very long life together.

* * *

**I'm sad to say that this story is almost at an end. I'm thinking two more chapters, maybe three. It's been a lot of fun to write and I hope that I****'ve been able to meet your expectations where our favorite couple is concerned.  
**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter...remember, reviews make you AWESOME!  
**


	16. Turning Point

The day of Elena's twenty-fourth birthday dawned bright and clear. It was already warm out and only going to get warmer, but she didn't care. All of her thoughts lay in the coming night and what was in store for her. For them.

"Happy birthday Aunt Elena." Rosa said as she walked through the front door of the boarding house.

Elena smiled and scooped her three year old nice up in her arms. "Thank you baby girl, how are you today?" she asked the little girl as she quickly tickled her sides.

Rosa laughed and squirmed. "Uncle Damon!" she called out as he walked into the room, "You have to help me!" she yelled as she laughed.

Damon came over and pulled the child out of Elena's arms and held her to his chest. "Don't worry kid, I'll keep her away." He said with a mock glare at Elena.

Elena raised her hands up, "Alright alright, I give up." She said as Damon set the little girl back on her feet.

"What are you doing here so early and where are your parents?" she asked Rosa as the front door opened again and Jeremy walked in holding a wrapped present and wearing a scowl. "Didn't I tell you to wait for me? You know better than to run inside without knocking first, that's rude." He said to his daughter as she hung her head.

Damon squatted down next to her and winked, "It's alright, Rosa here knows you only have to be invited in the once, after that it's fair game, right kid?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and set the gift on the table by the door, "We aren't staying, we weren't even going to come inside," he said directing the last part to Rosa. "Bonnie wanted me to drop this on the porch for you, and then we were going school shopping. This little one starts pre-school tomorrow."

….

Elena and Jeremy stood there and talked for a little while longer, and she smiled when Damon took Rosa's hand and led her to the other room. It was surprising just how much he cared for the girl, and the kid got a kick out of the funniest things, like watching him sip a cup of heated blood(much to her parents dismay), or playing Buffy the Vampire Slayer with him, she loved to stake him(much to his dismay). And it seemed as though Damon had just as much fun with her and she did with him.

Elena knew that he still worried that she would change her mind about having kids and therefore change her mind about being with him forever, but she hoped tonight would put all those old worries to rest.

…

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me give you a party tonight, I mean a girl only turns 24 once." Caroline said.

Elena raised a brow and smirked, and Caroline rolled her eyes, "Alright fine, I'm sure over the years the both of us will have the same birthday more than once, but you only turn 24 for the first time, once." She said.

Elena laughed. "I know, but tonight I would like to spend the night with my husband, just to two of us." She smiled, "I have a surprise for him."

Caroline cocked a brow, "For him? Isn't he supposed to have a surprise for you? It is your day after all."

Elena nodded "Yeah I know, but this is different. We haven't really talked a lot about it for a while now, but I feel that we've reached a turning point in our relationship."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she asked, trying her best to contain the squeal that wanted to escape.

Elena nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's time." She stood up and Caroline followed. "I hate to break up this little party, but I have some last minute things to do to get ready for tonight." Elena said as the two walked to the front door.

Caroline hugged her one last time and opened the door.

Damon was standing on the other side holding a grocery bag in one and hand reaching for the doorknob with the other. He stepped to the side to let Caroline pass by him. "Ladies." He said in greeting before heading to the kitchen.

Elena watched him walk away and she sighed a little. Caroline rolled her eyes, "You know it's a good thing you two are planning to be together forever."

Elena turned back to her friend and raised her brows, "Why do you say that?"

Caroline smirked, "Because you two are so goo-goo for each other, no one else could ever stand a chance."

Elena smiled and shrugged, "Yeah well you know the old saying, hate to see him go but love to watch him leave." She said as she waggled her brows and smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're hopeless."

Elena shrugged again and laughed.

…..

Elena sat back in her chair and looked at her husband as his features flickered in the candle light. She smiled, knowing without a doubt in her mind, that his is a face that she will never tire of seeing.

Damon stood up and smiled at her, looking a little like an excited little boy. "Alright, now time for your present." He said.

Elena raised her brows, "I thought the dinner was the present?" she asked surprised there was more.

Damon shook his head, "Oh no, there's more." He said before leaving the room.

Few moments later he came back in carrying two wrapped boxes. He sat them on the table in front of her after clearing away her plate.

"Open them." He said with a smile, her smile, the one he saved just for her, the one she loved so much she wanted to see forever.

She opened the first one, inside the box was a leather bound journal. "It's wonderful Damon, thank you." She said.

Damon's smile widened a little as she reached for the smaller second box and unwrapped it and found a beautiful silver necklace with a delicate silver cross. Elena held it up and chuckled.

Damon frowned slightly, "What's wrong, you don't like it?"

Elena shook her head, "No, it's not that, it just seems kinda funny." She said, and he frowned again. "My vampire husband just gave me a _silver cross_." She said as explanation.

Damon smirked, understanding the irony. "Lucky for me those two things don't really have an effect on vampires."

Elena smiled, "Lucky for me actually." She said and Damon raised a brow.

She stood up and reached out, letting her arms wrap around his waist, "I wouldn't be able to wear them for long otherwise."

Damon cocked his head to the side. "What are you saying?" he asked

Elena smiled again and tugged him a little closer. "I'm twenty-four today, don't you remember what that means?"

He sucked in a breath, "Are you sure?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Completely." She reached a hand up to touch his face, running her fingertips across his jaw, "I've never been surer about anything else."

Damon reached for her hand and motioned towards the stairs with his head, "Come on then." He said as he lead her from the room.

…

Sometime later they sat on their bed, their necked legs bushing each other as they wrapped themselves around the other, not even close to ready to lose the touch of the other one.

"Now?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded, "Now."

Damon lifted his wrist to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers as the dark veins snaked across his face, and he bit.

He held his arm out and Elena leaned forward to wrap her lips around the puncture wound, and tasted the red liquid that would bring her a new kind of life.

After she pulled away and smiled at him, Damon reached up and placed a hand on either side of her head. "Now?"

Elena nodded again and smiled. "Now." She said as she looked into his eyes.

Damon took a deep breath, and then with a quick wrench of his hands, he killed her.

* * *

**Sorry for the little cliffhanger I left you with, I've already started working on the next chapter, and I hope to have it posted tomorrow night(Sunday) or sometime on Monday. Ten we just have the epilogue left after that. So hopefully by the end of the week this story will be all wrapped up and finished.**

**Thanks for reading, remember...reviews make you AWESOME!  
**


	17. New Life

Elena woke up the same way she does most days, her head laying on Damon's chest, his arms wrapped lightly around her.

But something was different. It was night for one thing, and for another, she had died a little while ago.

Damon shifted and sat up, still holding on to her. "Hey, welcome back." He said as she blinked and looked around the room.

"Hey." She said, not quite sure how she felt.

Damon let go of her and sat up, reaching for something on the night stand. "I got you a snack." He said, holding up a bag of blood from his stash in the basement.

Elena smiled and shrugged, "Thanks, but I'm not really hungry yet, is that normal?" she asked, worried something had gone wrong.

Damon shrugged. "It's different from time to time, I'm sure you'll be hungry soon."

Elena smiled again, a little nervously. "I think I'm going to go take a shower right now, maybe I'll drink it when I get back." She said as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

…

As she stood in the shower, Elena's head started to pound. She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands to her head, bending over slightly and letting the water run on the back of her neck.

Then came the pains in her jaw and throat, and she smiled when she realized what it meant. She shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself she went back to the bedroom, to where Damon was waiting for her, looking at the bag of blood he still held in his hands.

Elena held her hand out, "Can I have it now please?" she asked politely, when what she really felt like doing was ripping it from his hands and sinking her teeth into it.

Damon smiled and held it out to her, and watched as she lifted it to her mouth and started to drink.

Elena closed her eyes, and savored the taste. She could only imagine what it must be like straight from the source, and wondered how she was ever going to be able to keep from ripping into people.

At this moment in time, she couldn't care less, later when the haze of blood wore off she would remember that she had Damon, and Caroline and Bonnie to help her through her transition, to help her learn.

When she was finished, Damon held out his hand for hers. "Come on, lets sleep, it'll be easier that way." He said.

Elena took his hand and let him pull her to the bed. "What will be easier?" she asked as she crawled in beside him, laying her head on his chest once again.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "The transition."

"Oh." She said, closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

…

The next time Elena woke up, everything felt like new. She looked around the room and felt as if she were seeing for the first time. Everything was clear.

She could hear the birds chirping and the facet in the kitchen was dripping. And Damon, Damon lay beside her, his arm thrown over his head, his mouth open just slightly and he was breathing deep and evenly.

Elena reached out and moved his arm carefully, so she didn't wake him, and gasped slightly. She had thought he was beautiful before, but it was like she had opened her eyes for the first time. Then, in a moment she would remember for the rest of her life, he opened his blue eyes and it was like looking into the sun. She smiled, he was almost too much.

Feeling as if she needed to look away before he blinded her, Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing him in.

"Morning." He said.

Elena smiled and opened her eyes, "Morning."

Damon smiled, "Did you sleep well?" he asked

Elena nodded. "Like the dead."

Damon laughed and she smiled again.

….

Over the next few days Elena didn't leave the property much; she stayed home and tested out her new ability's with Damon's help and supervision. She knew she had a long way to go before she was ready to go out on her own, or be left alone with anyone, but she also knew that as long as she had her friends and family, she would make it.

She smiled when the soft evening wind blew her hair, and she smelled so many different scents in the air, as heard Damon coming out the back door.

As long as she had him, she knew that she could handle anything, good or bad, that this new life had to offer.

* * *

**I hope you liked this, I hope I didn't disappoint to many with leaving out a lot of detail on the transition, but I felt it was best to be vague about it, and leave it open to interpretation. :o)**

**Now all that's left is the epilogue, which I haven't started yet, but I have been giving it a lot of thought and hopefully will get a chance to work on it over the week and maybe hopefully have it posted over the weekend.  
**

**Thanks for reading, and remember...reviews make you AWESOME!  
**


	18. Hard To Love

Elena sat down at the table and smiled at Caroline, "Where's he at?" he asked her friend. Caroline rolled her eyes and lifted a hand, motioning towards the bar. Elena rolled her eyes in turn when she saw both boys up there in the middle of a dart throwing contest.

"You would think that being almost three hundred years old; they would be over their little competitive games by now." Elena said.

Caroline chuckled "Have you met the Salvatore brothers?" she asked.

Elena rolled her eyes again "You're right, what was I thinking."

Caroline looked at her friend for a moment before turning her eyes to Damon. He stood beside Stefan, and he threw the darts and he laughed with his brother, but something wasn't right. Caroline turned back to find Elena watching him, a slight scowl on her face.

"Alright, what's going on here?" she asked.

Elena raised her brows "What do you mean?"

Caroline cocked her head to the side "Really?" she asked before pointing to Damon "With you two, something is up here."

Elena sighed knowing the boys could hear them, but not really caring at this point "We were trying to hide it; I didn't want to put a damper on the night."

Caroline glanced at Damon once again and found both Stefan and Damon headed their way, "Elena, what's wrong?"

Damon sat down beside Elena and smirked at Caroline "Isn't it obvious at this point Blondie? I screwed up…again." He said as he sat down the drink he had carried over with him.

Elena sighed in frustration and shook her head "Today is important, ok? It means something to me, is that so hard for you to grasp?" she asked as she turned in her chair to face him.

Damon turned towards her and propped his arm on the chair back "Actually yeah, because today is one of those days that normal people try to forget, not celebrate."

Elena laughed humorlessly "Really? You're going to sit there and talk to me about "Normal" people? Like you have any clue at all how normal people think?"

Damon nodded and stood up "Alright fine, If I'm just going to ruin this special day so much, I'll just leave you to it then." He said before turning and walking out the door.

Elena put her elbows on the table and dropped her head into her hands. Caroline nudged Stefan and motioned with her head toward the door.

Stefan stood up "I'm just going to go check on him, make sure he's not doing something stupid."

Elena rolled her eyes again "Damon, do something stupid? God forbid."

Caroline chuckled as Stefan rolled his eyes and walked away.

…

Stefan found Damon in front of the bar, leaning against the wall as he watched night fall. Damon sighed when Stefan came to a stop beside him. "She send you out here to keep an eye on me? Afraid I'll do something stupid?"

Stefan chuckled "No, it was my idea actually." Stefan stood there quietly beside his brother for a moment before sighing "I just don't understand what your deal is. Why can't you just give her today and suck it up and act like a big boy?"

Damon shook his head "I just don't understand what _her_ deal is. Today isn't something to be happy about, it's the anniversary of the day her best friend and her brother both died. How is that a happy occasion?"

Stefan shook his head "It's not, but that's the point of today, not to think about them dying, but to celebrate their lives." He shrugged "She wants to remember them and be happy about them, about their lives. Not be sad." He shrugged again "Think of it as her version of getting beyond drunk in a cemetery in Mystic Falls once a year."

Damon looked at him then, and Stefan smiled a little "Did you really think no one knew? Every year on the same day you go home and have a few rounds with an old drinking buddy. It's the same reason why once a year for the last 40 years Caroline goes home and visits Tyler's grave. It's what you do when you lose someone you love. You figure out the best way to handle it and you do what you have to, to move on.

Stefan took a step closer to his big brother "I know why you don't like this day. I know that thinking about them reminds you of how you think you failed Rosa." He shook his head "But she didn't want this life, and she died a happy old woman with her family around her to say goodbye. You failed nobody."

Stefan put a hand on Damon's shoulder and gave him a small shove "Now, let's get back inside and celebrate a couple of lives that have ended."

….

Damon held out his hand to Elena and waited for her to look at him. "Dance with me?" he said as music started to play.

Elena stood and placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor.

As they started to move to the music Damon apologized "I'm sorry. I know that I'm hard to love sometimes, but you do it any way."

Elena looked softly t him "I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I need you just as much as you think you need me."

Damon pulled her a little closer and leaned his forehead on hers "I love you, so much."

Elena smiled "I know." She said before reaching her arms up to wrap them around his neck and pull him closer for a kiss.

…

Stefan and Caroline watch the pair from their seats. Caroline sighs and smiles "I'm happy they worked things out."

Stefan turned his head and looked at her and smiled "Yeah, me too." He said as he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek "You want to dance with me?" he asked.

Caroline smiled and nodded "I would love to dance with you." She said, not surprised in the slightest that he was the one to ask.

…

When they got home that night, Damon and Elena kissed and shed clothing all the way down the hall. Even though they have been together for almost a hundred years now, they could never get enough of each other, and they had a feeling that that is something that was never going to change.

As they fell onto the bed together, wrapped around the other, they knew that this was just one of the many moments they had left together.

**The End**

* * *

**So I started out writing this chapter with the Halestorm song Here's To Us, in my head, but about half way through, it changed. I started hearing a different song whenever I thought about it, and I knew that the first song was just not the way it was suppose to go anymore. So I must give credit where it's due...this chapter was inspired by the Halestorm song Here's To Us, and Lee Brice's Hard To Love.  
**

**So sorry about the long wait, I hope everyone liked this ending. There's so many different ideas that I've had for these guys, but they will have to wait for a different story, I just felt like it was time to bring this one to a close. I hope I did you all proud with this one, I really enjoyed writing it. This whole story was a blast to write and I want to give a big huge THANK YOU! to everyone who read reviewed favorited followed or whatever, this story. You are all the reason I keep going. So thank you all.**

**Remember, reviews make you AWESOME! :o)**


End file.
